Red Cross (DeadManWonderlandxNaruto)
by Ultra Paradox
Summary: Organization Zero was at the top of their rankings and after their business rivals made it to the top they decided to begin an illegal project. Red Cross was born after they created him with the best DNA there is. But he had a past life, he just knows it. But he has a serious mission in which he crosses two different dimensions. If he succeeds he can figure out who he is. Will he?
1. Prologue

" , where's Red Cross?" One of the older scientist in a white lab coat asked, he seemed concerned. He was nervous and it was showing on the outside, his eyes shifting left and right.

had a mischievous grin drawn on his face; he turned around from the large computer screen which had hundreds of cameras around the small town of Gekkukan. "I sent him on another assignment."

"Sir, I don't want to disrespect your orders but, you do know Red Cross is still off limits. He is known to be extremely hazardous." The scientist fixed his glasses back into place.

"Don't worry about him, we trained him well. Plus, this time, he actually has a challenge, let's see how good works alone." smirked and turned back around. Facing the camera that was positioned in an alleyway. Standing there was a tall silhouette.

-In the alleyway-

"Humph…" He growled lowly to himself, the mask planted on his face glowed a faint velvet color. His long coat was rather lengthy and it fell back over his long black jeans. His brown workbooks seemed perfect for his rather large feet. Not to mention his black leather gloved already covered in blood. In his hand, a blade, a razor-sharp one at that.

"There's the mother fucker who did this! Get him!" An injured man stabbed in the arm commanded a group of guys who walked towards their attacker.

"On the day in which the attacker becomes the victim, death is near, and it is unaware." The man with the knife in his hand whispered eerily.

"What the hell is this psycho talking about?!" The largest man in the group growled and walked forward, "You heard what the boss said, let's get him!" He went to go punch him but the man in the large overcoat caught his fist and quickly twisted it behind his back.

He whispered in his ear, "It is unaware, that their executioner is the sign of safety. The Red Cross." He then slashed his neck open and the burly man swiftly fell.

Everything was silent, they stared at Red Cross and he stood there unaffected by what he had just done. He grinned underneath the mask and the wind began to pick up, his mask glowed red and his hands tightened into a fist after he dropped the knife.

"It's time to meet your executioner." He stated.

To be continued…


	2. It all begins

The group of strapping men were now all dead, their corpses surrounded Red Cross. "Their souls have departed from this world and their strength is now mine, with every kill, I get stronger. The head chief of the group of men was breathing heavily, his white suit now soaked in blood.

"Y-You little shit…" He growled and from behind them the sounds of approaching police sirens were on the way. Red Cross turned around to look over from where the sirens were coming from and as soon as he did the short man in the white suit pulled a gun on him and shot him on the back.

Red Cross stumbled forward and he looked up, noticing the sirens were getting closer. He swiftly turned around to look at the man in the white suit but he was already half way to the roof through the emergency ladder. Then the loud squealing clatter of the brakes rung through the alleyway behind him and officers walked stood out of the car, using the car door as cover. "Put your hands where I can see them!" He shouted with a New Yorker accent.

Red Cross stood there, unemotionally, and stared at them. The wind picked up once again and a weird fog rolled in, the officers looked around bothered by it. Once the bizarre fog ended the officers looked back towards the alley and Red Cross was gone.

-2 hours later-

Red Cross slowly removed himself from the mask and underneath the mask was a handsome boy. No, not a boy, he's a man now. He just reached the age of eighteen and his skin his clean and clear. His white skin was smooth and he has a small stub of facial hair on his chin. He had red eyes that had weird red crosses on them and his hair was rather lengthy. The brown hair seemed to fit his appearance though, he placed his mask on a hanger in his locker and he detached his long brown overcoat.

smiled softly and walked towards Red Cross, "Danny boy." He roughly patted Red Cross's shoulder.

"My name's not Danny anymore sir…" Red Cross looked away in regret of his words, "Call me Red…"

"Well then…Red, you know it doesn't matter if you failed, you'll get him next time. Did you forget that you're in organization Zero? The best assassin group there is. Not to mention you are our main executioner." He stated walking over to the window.

"I'm the best huh? I don't feel like the best." He closed his locker and looked at .

smirked to himself not facing him, "What makes you say that my boy?"

"You're not brainless, you know why. I want to know more about my past…I know you created me, but I was born somewhere. I was normal once!" Red yelled his anger getting to him, his veins started to glow a faint red.

"Calm down." Beside him a man with a rough and rugged beard held his arm. It was his older brother. "We will know when the time comes…go get some medical attention and then get some rest."

"Shinagara…" Red nodded slowly and stormed off down the halls, his footsteps could be heard heading down the steps then they faded.

Shinagara approached Mr. Black and looked out the window with him, "…In a month…we will start our journey Mr. Black…"

"Who will you be taking with you…?" looked up and for the first time he seemed worried.

"My brother, Shira, Kevin, and that old scientist that works in the lab…the one you spoke to earlier." He answered staring at the early morning sky.

"…Be careful boy." sighed before walking off.

"…I will be coming as well." A familiar voice from behind them erupted. His eyes widened and when he turned around he was surprised.

(If you watch dead man wonderland, you might know who these people will be.)

To be continued…


	3. The wretched egg and her boyfriend

Shinagara turned around to notice the one and only Shino, "Well, if it isn't the wretched egg herself."

She giggled, "I'm not alone either!" From behind her approached Ganta.

"You're with woodpecker?" He asked smiling softly.

"Yeah, after we came out of that prison life has changed. Everyone went their separate ways and calmed down. You should know that, you were there." Ganta grinned.

"Then why are you two together?" Shinagara questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

Shira blushed deeply and giggled. She jumped on Ganta's back and bit his ear, "Because I can never leave my Ganta!"

"Things happened…" Ganta blushed deeply.

"Is that so wood pecker? Well, I would like you to meet somebody later. For now, come with me." Shinagara lead the two into his room and set a bed made out of a bunch of blankets on the ground, "If you're going to be here, you should stay comfortable."

"Will do…" Ganta nodded and laid back.

-Nursery-

Red was sitting on top of a chair, waiting for the medical surgeons to treat him properly. As he waited a girl approached him with a seductive smile on her face. She sat next to Red and ran her fingers along his chest and kissed his cheek gently. Red looked at her a look of delight on his face, for the first time in a long time he was smiling. He leaned forward for a kiss but she put her fingers on his lips.

"No, no, no." Shira giggled, "You can kiss me all you want in our room." Shira was Red's girlfriend for a long time. She had long blond hair that went down her shoulders and light blue eyes. She seemed like the perfect girl. Though she was one of the deadliest assassins they had, her nick name was Silver Shark. "Anyways…did you hear?"

"Hear what?" He asked, his shirtless body grew cold as a shiver went down his spine. The blood from the bullet wounds were starting to go dry.

"The wretched egg and Woodpecker are here." She smiled softly.

"No way…" Red smiled softly, the first thing rushing through his mind was 'I'll actually get two decent sparing partners'. "Will they be joining the Organization?" He asked smiling.

"That my dear, that is still indefinite." She laughed nervously, "But don't be mad, it's okay! They're here to see you and your brother."

"Then let's go check out what they want." He stood up and pulled his shirt on.

"Calm down big boy...you have the opertunity to meet him tommorow, I promise." Shira giggled, "Now hurry up, I'll be waiting for you upstairs." She winked and skipped away.

Red smiled softly and sat back down, thinking about her more than Shiro and Ganta now. Then a thought ran through his mind, "...I...must know who I am."

To be continued...

(Sorry for all naruto fans, the naruto parts won't come in till later. Thank you for the support and enjoy!)


End file.
